


Broken Wings

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [326]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pleaseeee do a fic where Gabriel won't show Sam his wings even if he's hurt because of past damage and Sam just sitting down and telling Gabriel just how much he loves him until he shows his wings and Sam tried his best to fix them and to show Gabriel just how much he's loved??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

“Gabe, please?” Sam asked softly, watching the Arch-Angel with concern.

Gabriel sat down on the bed, looking down at the floor, wringing his hands.

“They…they look so bad, though.” Gabriel murmured softly. “They’re…so broken. They aren’t beautiful anymore.”

“Gabriel, I bet that they’ll still be beautiful. Even in the condition they’re in.”

Gabriel shook his head, running his hands through his hair. “You won’t find them beautiful.” He said.

Sam knelt by Gabriel, taking his hands from his head, and holding them in his own, rubbing over the knuckles.

“I don’t care how damaged your wings are, they will always be beautiful to me.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam, and Sam gave him a small smile.

“So, may I?” Sam asked.

Gabriel paused for a few minutes, thinking about it, before he gave a small nod. Gabriel moved, lying down on the bed, face down, and Sam watched him take a few deep breaths, before crackling filled the air.

Sam covered his eyes for a few seconds, but when he removed his hand, he saw Gabriel’s wings, frayed and torn, a dull yellow, unlike the golden they used to be.

Sam moved behind Gabriel, hands moving lightly over Gabe’s wings, and he listened to Gabriel grunt softly.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked softly, pulling away.

“It just….aches…all the time, really.” Gabriel admitted.

Sam thought about that, studying Gabriel’s damaged wings.

“I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” Sam said, getting up and leaving the room for a few minutes.

Gabriel lied down on the bed, wondering what Sam was doing. When he heard Sam enter the room again, and the bed dipped, Gabriel turned around, seeing Sam hold a container in his hands.

“What is that?” Gabriel asked.

“Something that might be able to help.” Sam replied.

Sam screwed off the lid, and dipped his fingers in, pulling them out with a white cream on them.

“Take off your shirt.” Sam said.

Gabriel complied, and once he was shirtless, he lied back down, using his arms as a cushion for his head, and he felt Sam start to rub the cream where his skin and his wings met.

“Aahh! Ahh…mmmhh…whatever that cream is…it feels good.” Gabriel murmured.

“Hoped it would.” Sam said softly, moving up and rubbing the cream in carefully into each of Gabriel’s wings.

Gabriel moaned softly in relief, as the ache in his wings was soothed slightly.

“You know….I was right.” Sam said. “Even now, they are still beautiful.” Sam said.

“You don’t have to lie to comfort me.” Gabriel said.

“I’m not.” Sam replied, continuing to work the cream in. “I wouldn’t lie to you Gabriel. Not now. Not ever.”

Gabriel stayed silent, moaning or grunting softly.

“Believe me when I say that your wings are still beautiful, Gabriel. Because they are. No matter what, your wings will be beautiful.” Sam said.

He finished rubbing the cream in, in silence.

When Sam finished, he pressed a kiss to the back of Gabriel’s neck.

“Tell me when they really start to bother you again, and I’ll rub on some more.” Sam said, closing the container.

“Yeah, sure.” Gabriel nodded, sitting up and turning around, looking up at Sam. The Arch-Angel pulled him forward, and connected their lips, murmuring out a  _thank you_  in the process.


End file.
